Peril in Paradise
by LunaLover
Summary: 20 years ago, Prince Harry's parents were killed by the evil Lord Voldemort. Now the Dark Lord is back and this time, more than one person stands in his way. Luna Lovegood was just a normal peasant girl until fate changed it forever. Please read!


A/N: OK this is one of the few fanfics I have written. So please take the time to read this and most importantly, REVIEW!!!! And please NO flames. I worked really, really hard on this. Constructive Critisim is more than welcomed. This is a Harry/Luna fic, so if you don't like that ship, DON'T READ IT!!! Got it? So.....I think that is it. Enjoy!!!!

Part 1: The Beginning of an End

"My sovereign," the servant cooed. "Welcome home."

Slipping his wrap off of his shoulders, the King advanced into the grand foyer.

"How is Queen Lily?" the Kind inquired of his wife.

The servant bowed into a right angle before returning to the normal 180 degree pose.

"In spite of everything, the child still declines to move." The servant updated with great respect to his devoted monarch.

"How long has it been?"

For a second time, the servant bowed.

"Oh my noble majestic," the servant cooed once more. "it has been several hours; four at the latest."

"Is she in extreme agony?"

"I am afraid she is, my king. I am afraid she is."

King James scowled at his most entrusted servant. For a dedicated and reliable servant, Peter was unquestionably a wimp.

King James released his clenched jaw to speak, but something, or should I say someONE, diverted his attention.

"Pa!"

A minuscule copy of himself scampered to his feet, faltering for briefly a second before tumbling onto his father's feet.

James hollered with amusement as he plucked his one-year-old son off the ground.

"Took quite a fall, didn't you Harry?" James asked wittily. Harry only rubbed his eyes.

"Pa pay!" Harry cried brightly, patting his hands with enjoyment.

"Sorry, Harry, I wish I could," James thought of his loveable wife who was very much austere when it came to their occupations as King and Queen.

Harry's smirk twisted into a crestfallen frown.

"No pay?" Harry asked sadly.

It was challenging to not fall for such a naïve, endearing face such as Prince Harry's. Yes, James had fallen for Harry's irresistible many times before, but this was one moment when he would just have to rebuff that so lovable expression.

"Sorry Harry ol' chum," said James apologetically, "But Papa has got to work now. But we can have fun afterwards alright?"

Harry appeared rather depressed by his father's words, but he very grudgingly agreed.

"My noble, my dearest noble king!" James viewed as a stout and flushed woman scurried down the marble stairway.

"Helen!" James embraced the woman zealously.

"You're back. Oh my stars, you are back!! And in good time too." Helen proclaimed. "Why, your newly yielded daughter only just took her first breath less than..." Helen glanced at her timepiece. "four minutes ago. Best hurry if you desire to see her."

"A daughter?" James rasped. "What is her given name?"

Helen smiled tenderly at the flabbergasted King.

"Her regal preferred for the name to be Gabrielle, but the Christian name is for both these royal to resolve." Helen replied.

"Of course." King James nodded. "Helen, will you do my the unsurpassed act of kindness in the world and take young Harry into the gardens to lark about?"

"Certainly. Prince Harry, please accompany me." Helen summoned. "I shall be attending the gardens. Buck up my little one and come along."

Harry stared at his father with a heavy heart before following his nurse beyond the fortress walls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where have you been Pettigrew? I have reviled such persistence during which you scuttle around on those blubbery feet of yours."_

_"My lord, I am remorseful of my belatedness," Peter apologized, "But something came up. Something that you will like. King James has returned."_

_"Superb. Two for the price of one. I am fond of that muggle catchphrase. We shall strike tonight."_

_"To-o-onight?" Peter stuttered. "But m-m-my lord, they bear hundreds of militia in the vicinity of the caste. We would sure to be perceived."_

_"That's what you think, but you overlook one little thing. I am the most dominant, spiteful lord of all the lands put together. Now hear this........"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Little child of Lod,_

_little blossom of Met._

_Bear no enmity,_

_bear no hostility._

_Pure are the things_

_that carry no iniquity._

_But let me inform thee_

_of those certain things._

_When tho sunbeams expire again_

_only then, only then,_

_will the world fall to malice."_

Queen Lily sang delicately as Princess Nadine fell into slumber. Her mellow, lush cherry locks quivered as Nadine acquired several, heavy breaths. Her profuse, black eyelashes rested on her honeyed, pink tinted cheeks.

The melody was one that was intoned to Queen Lily when she was merely a princess herself, in addition to her mother and grandmother and all her preceding feminine relations. It was a song told with vast esteem and precious fidelity. Was it factual or not, Lily did not know, but she did know that only the greatest of the great and the purest of the pure had produced it. The great wizard, Arvin Ravenlee. He was thought of as a wizard more legendary than his great grandson, Merlin. He was considered the chastest of all wizarding kind. There was not one who could overcome this wizard's power. Not one at all.

"Come my queen," one of Nadine's nurses whispered. "You need to rest. You released your daughter into the world and it deprived you of your vigor."

Lily relaxed into her cushions as she rested her eyes. Poor Harry! He had scarcely seen his sister before being thrust from the room. She would commit to her memory to let Harry see Nadine later.

Collisions erupted from the foyer. Shrieks and screams followed.

"What is going on?" Lily thought. She was honestly considering to ascend out of her snug divan when Helen burst through the door.

"My lady.... The corrupt lord.........Voldemort.....here.........destroying....... the whole lot......Cannot.........stop.........him..........King James........ fights." Helen wheezed.

Lily's blood streamed cold and frosty. Known as "He-who-must-not-be-named" or "You-know-who", Lord Voldemort was the most aggressive, horrendous man to walk the earth. Born of peasant parents, Voldemort (or Tom Riddle, as it was his name while a adolescent) grew to power when he was no less than 17 years of age. He did everything to commit himself to great power. Very few stayed to reside in his empire once he was crowned Lord of the land. And the ones that didn't were slaughtered like lambs at the butcher's block. Folks dreaded the land that Voldemort reigned. Most of the inhabitants that lived in his land were dedicated and honorable individuals that were dubbed with the name "deatheaters". They pleasured themselves in slaying innocuous people. There was not a qualm that Voldemort was the most bloodcurdling, malevolent man on the planet.

"You must flee my lady, if you are to escape. The King's instructions." Helen continued.

Lily glanced at Helen. She gazed at her daughter and back at the old nurse again.

"Where's Harry?" she inquired.

"He's in a deep sleep." Helen responded.

"Take him," Lily commanded. "And Nadine as well. Run away, far-off. I don't mind where, just get the children out of here!"

"But my lady –"

"There is no time Helen! I am not leaving my husband! Now go!"

Helen leaned over into a quick bow.

"Until we meet again my lady." Helen assured.

Lily nodded anxiously. The minute when Helen had departed from the room with Nadine bundled in her arms, Lily bound from her bed and snatched her wand, not fretting about her nightdress.

"Crucio!" Lily shrieked at the same time as a deatheater rounded the corner.

Lily disregarded the pain that bobbed in her lower body as she hurried onwards.

"Your Imperial, what are you doing?" servants cried as Lily rushed by.

Bodies streaked the floors, wherever she went, a duo of lifeless eyes stared at her. Lily felt her stomach bubble sickeningly as she dashed by a bodiless head.

"You will not hurt her!" Lily gave a sigh of relief as she heeded James 's voice.

_"Move out of my way man!"_ the voice jeered. Lily knew it was Voldemort, as no one could have such a callous, icy voice than he.

"No!!"

"_Then you leave me no choice! **Avada Kedavra**!"_

"Nooooooo!!!" Lily's screams poured through the air, mingled with James's.

Lily stumbled down the blood dyed marble staircase. She was ready. She was going to die, she knew it, and she was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen panted greatly, not breaking for the quenching water that looked so rewarding, not breaking to pause in the subtle, jade grass that swayed in the late afternoon warmth.

"'ere are we going Elen?" Harry asked.

"Someplace." Helen replied. But to tell the truth, Helen had no objective in direction that they were going in.

Helen yelped as four explosions detonated around them. Nadine woke up and started to bawl, instantly baring their whereabouts.

"Over here!" Someone snarled and before long, Helen found herself, Harry, and Nadine besieged by deatheaters.

"What do you want?" Helen asked. "I am just a kindhearted, old grandmother accompanying my grandchildren on a stroll on this nice day.

The leader of the deatheaters snorted.

"That is a feint and it won't work." He growled. "These are the children of the King and Queen. Or should I say, were."

Helen gasped.

"No..." she whispered. "Not King James, Queen Lily....."

The deatheaters chuckled.

"Those are the ones." The deatheater laughed. "Yes, they are as dead as the autumn leaves. Now give us the children!"

"By no means!" Helen exclaimed. Gathering both offspring in her arms, she began to run.

But she didn't get very far, as a hidden lagoon stood in her way.

"Let her drown." Was one of the last things her ears perceived. "Just grab the children."

Nadine's screams stabbed the air.

"Kill that one." The head ordered. "And take the boy."

Harry was mute during the whole episode. But there was nothing that could conceal the alarm in his one-year-old eyes. Nothing could cut short the wavering that rippled through his body. He was alone.

"Bring the boy to me." Voldemort roared.

Harry dared not look at the assassin's face. Tears nipped at his eyes. Nearby laid his parent's bodies. He dared not look at them either.

"Prince Harry" Voldemort taunted. "You poor excuse for a boy. I shall not let you undergo any harm for much longer. Goodbye boy."

But something else happened that night. Something so extraordinary that people this day still speak of it.

It was as if Harry was a mirror. As the emerald light that so slaughtered Harry's parents, hurried towards Harry, it undulated through the little one's body, returning the light to its possessor.

Harry screeched as pain shredded his body in half. Shadows crowded his perception as he crumbled into a state of oblivion, not hearing Voldemort's infuriated and vanquished roar. Not seeing the evil lord fall at his feet.

It was finished.

A/N: So ends my first chapter. How was it? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! I need them!!!! Please NO flames but suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!!! ;)


End file.
